Beauty and the Beast
by rachelsadventures
Summary: This a reboot, and I came back from a long hiatus. This is about how Kim and Jared deal with the whole shapes-shifter and imprinter/imprintee sort of thing. And has a bunch of cuteness.
1. Chapter 1

A camera clicked on as a young beautiful young woman sat in the center of the camera frame after a few moments of adjusting it.

"Hi, this is kind of awkward but here I am. My name is Kim Conweller, and I live in La Push Washington but you already know that if you're watching this" The female said pushing her long raven black hair out of her face as she was a bit plain for traditional beauty she had the same skin tone as everyone in La Push, wide cheek bones and eyes a bit to small. But she was still stunning as she blushed a bit.

"The elders of the tribe wanted me to do a telling of how I met and dealt with….my experience –" Kim started before a male yelled from down the hall.

"I'M NOT AN EXPERIENCE!" A loud playful voice yelled as Kim rolled her eyes on camera and wrote out something and held up a sign _He's needy_ as she smirked and put the sign down and called back to the male.

"This is my video journal not yours. And yes you are an EXPERIENCE" She called and held up a few fingers to the camera as if she was counting down the seconds as once she got to 1, the door burst open to her room and a large male who was a bit to big for the door came in and almost tackled her.

"I am not…" He said cuddling her and kissing her cheek.

"Jared go away go….patrol or something I'm trying to do this" She whined cutely but made no attempt to push the large male off her.

"I just came back from patrol and I'll help you" He said and sat down on the bed with her and smiled at the camera. "Come on we will make it a couple's video thing the elders would love that" He said looking at the camera and then her.

"Jared….." Kim said trying to push him out but he made no move to budge. "Ugh fine you overgrown mutt" She whispered as he just smiled, they did this. Playfully arguing. She cleared her throat as she looked back at the camera.

"Okay where was I? Oh yes our elders of the tribe wanted me to talk about my…._experience_ on dealing with the whole shape-shifter thing and imprinting. I know your confused. But I'll get there I promise. I guess I should start from the beginning before, dum dum here started to change" Kim said jerking her thumb toward Jared when she said dum dum.

Jared just smiled brightly as he looked like she didn't offend him at all until he realized what she said. "Dum dum? Really Kim you hurt my feelings"

"You didn't even know I existed before you changed…and I'm still a bit salty about it" Kim said softly.

"Awe come on Kim we been through this…." Jared said nuzzling into her neck as if trying to make her happy as she shook him off her with a smile.

"I'm trying to tell a story" She said, as he pulled back and just watched her then at the camera.

"Okay where was I? Oh yes before he changed…." Kim started…


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note and disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters in the twilight world. And from now on anything in Italic is Kim/Jared doing the video journal, and then the regular is the like flashbacks. Or like what happened. I wanted Kim and Jared to be a bit more like regular people I guess and not make Kim super super shy. Or Jared super obsessed/in love yet. Btw the people I picture for Jared and Kim are the actor and actress who played them in the series movies. So yeah. Enjoy and leave a review. **

"_Average, that was what I was. I wasn't invisible to most people just the one that I really wanted to notice me. I had an crush on Jared for a few years before he even changed. It wasn't a huge obsessive crush really it was more…of a massive high school crush my first love" Kim said with a blush as Jared looked at her then at the camera._

"_Her ONLY love lets get that straight right now…she has my last name with her first name all over her diary I can prove it!" Jared said as Kim rolled her eyes. _

"_Anyway, back to the story….I guess we can skip the part before he changed there isn't that much to tell I guess I'll start with him out from school for a while with 'mono' then coming back" Kim said as she smiled and began the story and almost glared at Jared as he opened his mouth to input something but he shut his mouth for now._

It was a Tuesday and he had been gone for almost a week and a half already. The seat next to Kim's was eerily empty and it made her a bit depressed. Why? Because that seat was usually occupied with a fun-loving boy called Jared Cameron. And with her luck Kim Conweller had a name close enough that in the small reservation school she sat next to him in almost every class. It was a close-knit community where even if Kim was mostly invisible most people should know her name, heavy on the most people. Word on the Rez there was a case of mono going around with the guys. So all the girls were trying to figure out who really started it all.

But none of the girls in school had gotten sick so they didn't know how they got it. Kim looked around as she took notes in all of her classes she had with Jared. So when he got back she could give him the notes he missed. Kim stood up when the bell rang and packed up her things into her bag of English and pushed her long hair out of her face. Kim did have friends but they were older and not from the school. Kim worked part time after school teaching young girls how to dance the old dances and she even taught some how to sing in the old language and taught them the native language.

While Kim's friends were older she had one friend Embry who was a guy but he also went missing sick the last few days. It was almost time to head home when she turned around from her locker and quite literally ran into what felt like a brick wall. "Owwww" She said as she backed up into the locker, whacking her head against the locker. "Fuck!" Kim said rubbing her head and looked up at who it was, it was Jacob Black.

"Oh sorry Kim you okay?" Jacob asked as he grabbed her so she wouldn't fall over he was warm as she wondered if he was getting sick too.

"I'm fine Jake thanks….have you heard from Embry?" Kim asked casually, since Jake and Quill were both friends with Embry best friends. While Kim was just a friend.

"No I haven't. Punk hasn't even called me back." Jake said as Kim nodded and occasionally, she sat with Embry and his friends at Lunch.

"Well I hope he gets better soon. If you hear from him let me know okay?" Kim asked as Jake nodded. "Sure Kim" He said with a smile.

"_So that was one day and the day Jared finally returned to school…was an…interesting day to say the least" Kim said with a laugh and then Jared looked at her._

"_What does that supposed to mean?! Interesting? It was the best day of my romantic life." Jared said with a bright smile._

"_And what does THAT mean? Best day of my romantic life?!" Kim asked glaring at Jared who ignored her a bit and looked at the camera. _

"_Okay back to the story!" Jared said as Kim glared and grabbed his face and made him look at her._

"_What does that mean best day of my romantic life?" She asked._

"_You know I meet you the love my life…." Jared said as if it was obvious. Kim didn't look totally convinced but let it go…for now. _

"_Well anyway they day Jared came back to school…." Kim said looking back at the camera._

Rainy days, where something that was always seemed the be happening in the wet state of Washington. They were lucky to have good days where it wasn't raining at least half the day. Or if they were really lucky it would be sunny. Today was one of those rare sunny days so Kim decided to wear capris to school and a cute flowy yet fitted ish tank top. Her long raven hair was down, tossing her umbrella in her backpack, just in case. Out the door she went to school, Kim started to walk down the street, it would only take her about 20 minutes to 30 minutes to walk to school and most students did walk to school. Mostly because they didn't have a bunch of money, usually Kim's parents drop her off but they had to work the late shift, her mom was a nurse in Forks and her father worked for the sheriff department in Forks. Since there wasn't a lot of jobs on the reservation.

Walking in the sunshine she let her skin soak up the sun. Closing her eyes as she walked as she felt the sun on her face she wobbled into the road and didn't even hear the truck coming down the road only felt a pair of strong warm arms yanking her backwards. "I know high school sucks but you don't have to kill yourself over it" A voice said. Kim fell back into the warm arms and froze that voice…pulling away she looked at the male.

It was Jared and he was big before but now he just DOUBLED in size or body mass she wasn't sure, he cut off his long hair but he was still the same. Her eyes glanced up at his and she felt like she was staring at the sun. Blinding her on that already warm sunny day. "Jared….I….wasn't trying to kill myself…I was….enjoying the sunshine…" Kim said trying to form a full sentence. Falling down that rabbit hole she was falling deeper, he was her savior today already. Staring at his deep chocolate eyes it was like swimming in a fondue chocolate fountain. Not sure what sort of look he was giving her. It was like a flurry of emotions all mixed up in his eyes.

"Oh….right sunshine…." Jared said after a beat as he looked at her, then smiled brightly. "Can I walk you to school….its Kim right? I think….we have…" Jared said as if he was trying to come up with the class he had with her. "Classes together right?" He said. The male looked good in cut offs, tennis shoes and a muscle like shirt and she could see his tattoo on his arm.

"…yeah its Kim….and I guess so I mean if your walking that way…and yeah we got…classes together. And you got a tattoo…it looks like wolves" Kim said inspecting it a bit as Jared coughed a bit.

"Yeah…because wolves are cool, ya know?" Jared said.

Kim nodded. "I like wolves they are pretty cool, I keep having this odd dream about wolves lately, and about one, its huge bigger than most wolves." Kim said as they walked and Jared looked like he was hit with a bus almost.

"What did this wolf look like?" Jared asked timidly.

"Oh, um it was huge like almost as big as a house or at least bigger than me….and had brown fur and around its eyes…looked like it was wearing a mask it was darker like black or gray…like it was hiding something almost. Or it was Zorro as a wolf?" She said with a laugh and a shrug. "It was just…like it wouldn't hurt me…or watching over me…Or I don't know. It was a bit confusing" Kim said.

Jared was almost floored, she had somehow dreamed of his wolf form! That was a plus and she didn't seem scared of it? Looking at the other he had imprinted on her, when she looked at him. It really was like he was looking into the direct sun. That if he was in space she was his connection to this earth his life line. But he wasn't going to go crazy, he had to play it cool, this was a very delicate thing.

Not wanting her to think that just because some stupid werewolf thing forced him to fall for her. Slow and steady would win the race, and if he could ease her into everything that would be great. But he knew he wanted to protect her and spend time with her. As non-creepily as possible.

"Oh that sounds pretty cool, but I think it be safer if you don't go in the woods you don't want to be wolf chow…" Jared teased with a wolf-ish grin.

"Funny" Kim said sarcastically as she headed into the school.

"Thank you I thought of it myself" Jared said proudly.

"Shocker that one" Kim said snorting.


End file.
